jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Lord Dreist/Artikel-Archiv/Projektbaustelle/Inaktives Projekt
|Klasse=Attentäterdroide |Typ= |Serie= |Modell=Humanoider Replikantdroide''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Roman) |Preis=9.000.000 |Preis_alt= |Merkmale= |Größe=1,8 Meter |Gewicht= |Länge= |Sprachen= *BasicStar Wars Miniatures – Attack on Endor *Falleen *Huttisch *Rodianisch *Twi'leki |Durchmesser= |Geschlecht=Feminine Programmierung |Sensorfarbe=Blau (Augen) |Sensoren= |Chassis= |Antrieb= |Panzerung= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Unbewaffnet |Modifikationen= |Gebaut=7 VSY |Zerstört= |Produktionsort=Minos-Sternhaufen |Besitzer=XizorShadows of the Empire Sourcebook |Funktion= *Leibwächterin *Attentäterin |Dienstgrad=Chef-Leutnant |Zugehörigkeit=Schwarze Sonne |Bekannte Individuen= }} Guri war ein Humanoider Replikantdroide, der der Schwarzen Sonne angehörte. Guri war ein weiblich programmierter Droide, der dem Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne Xizor gehörte und ihm als Leibwächterin diente. Beschreibung Guri war ein Droide der Klasse Humanoider Replikantdroide, der für Prinz Xizor als „liebevolle“ Leibwächterin diente. Als Menschlich aussehender Droide, sollte sie mit Absicht nicht tödlich erscheinen, damit der Gegner sie für harmlos einschätzen solle. In Wirklichkeit war sie eine Killermaschine, die ab und zu auch als Attentäterin fungierte. Sie wurde extra mit goldenem, langen Haar und der Figur einer professionellen Tänzerin erschaffen, um eben diese Idealen zu verbergen. Zu ihrem menschlichen Aussehen, hatte sie eine ruhige Stimme, die ebenfalls sehr gleichmäßig war. Als Abgesandte und Dienerin der Schwarzen Sonne, wurde sie des Weiteren als Mitglied am häufigsten mit dem Verbrechersyndikat assoziiert. Zur Zeit ihres Meisters Tod, war sie die zweitmächtigste Person in der Schwarzen Sonne. Da sie sehr aufwändig produziert wurde, fielen sehr hohe Kosten an, um auch wirklich an die Perfektion heranzureichen. Sie war einer der speziellen Droiden, wie Protokolldroiden, die gebaut wurden, um einer Person vertrauter zu erscheinen. Da Guri absichtlich als Waffe entwickelt wurde, hatte sie kein Bedürfnis, um eine tragbare Waffe zu verwenden. Ebenfalls hatte sie eine Programmierung, die ihr das Fliegen mit Raumschiffen ermöglichte. Ein internes Lager konnte mit bis zu fünf Kilogramm Last beladen werden. Guri wurde mit extremen Reflexen und enormer Stärke entwickelt. Dazu stattete man sie mit einem enorm verbesserten AA-1 VerboGehirn ausgestattet, welches viel Leistung versprach. Um so menschlich wie nur möglich auszusehen, wurde sie mit einem menschlichem Skelett gebaut, das auf maximale Stärke ausgelegt war. Sie sollte einem Wesen vertraulich''The Essential Guide to Droids'' und nebenbei, wegen ihrer Schönheit, irreführend erscheinen, damit sie das perfekte Potential ihrer Funktion ermöglichen konnte. Dazu bekam sie biologisch erzeugte Haut, damit das menschliche Bild perfekt war. Die Haut war ein geklontes Ebenbild der Haut eines echten Menschen. Guris Augen waren mit fortgeschrittenen Sensoren ausgestattet, die eine infrarote Sicht mit wenig Licht, dafür teleskopischem Potential verschafften. Ebenfalls war sie in der Lage, einige Szenarien digital bildlich aufzunehmen, welche auch mit Audiospuren versehen waren. Sie war ebenfalls mit einem verschlüsselten Komlink ausgestattet, um sicheres Kommunizieren zu ermöglichen. Sie hatte ebenfalls einige Fähigkeiten im Bereich Sprachen. Sie war in der Lage zu schreiben – in Basic und in Falleen –, sie konnte mit einem Übersetzungsgerät in einigen Sprachen kommunizieren, wie Basic, Falleen, Huttisch, Rodianisch und Twi'leki. Am Ende war Guri so menschlich gebaut, dass sie sogar durch Lungen atmete und durch ihr Herz „Blut“ pumpte. Ihre „Organe“ waren aus Bio-Phasern, um Scanner denken zu lassen, sie sei ein organisches Wesen. Geschichte Entstehung thumb|left|Guri wird erschaffen. Die Vorarbeit zu der Erschaffung von Guri wurde von Wissenschaftler Massad Thrumble und Simonelle im Minos-Sternhaufen geleistet. Thrumble war ursprünglich gegen die Rebellen-Allianz tätig, um in imperialen Auftrag im Rahmen des Projekts LockvogelÜbersetzung von „Project Decoy“ (Quelle) Replikantendroiden zu entwickeln, die später dazu eingesetzt werden sollten, hochrangige Imperiale zu ersetzen, um auf diese Weise das Imperium zu sabotieren. Allerdings kam das Projekt wegen mangelnder Geldmittel nie über die erste Prototypstufe hinaus, weshalb Guri auch vorerst nur einen Prototypen darstellte.Threats of the Galaxy Die Idee zu solchen Droiden kam jedoch von der Rebellen-Allianz selber, die versuchten die Droiden im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg herzustellen. Nachdem diese besiegt wurde, wurden Massad Thrumble und Simonelle vom Imperium angeheuert, um die Droiden zu entwickeln. Um das Jahr 7 VSY übernahm Xizor, der dunkle Prinz, die Führung der Schwarzen Sonne.The New Essential Guide to Characters Als das Projekt abgebrochen wurde, erkannte der Prinz das Potential und heuerte die beiden Wissenschaftler des Imperiums an. Die beiden entwickelten Guri so, um sie den Ansprüchen von Xizor zu stellen. Die Entstehung von Guri war mit Absicht dahin gelehnt, dass sie wie eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau aussieht. Sie wurde mit blauen Augen, langem, glatten Haar hergestellt, die zu ihrem Körper, der wie der einer professionellen Tänzerin geformt war, und ihrer gesamten Schönheit passen sollten. Sie bekam eine ruhige, gleichmäßige Stimme, um ihren Anmut zu einem Meisterstück der Irreführung zu machen. Der ganze Prozess ihrer Entstehung, kostete Xizor eine riesen Summe von neun Millionen Credits, was im Vergleich zu einem gewöhnlichen Humanoiden Replikantdroiden, die bis zu hundert Tausend Credits kosteten, sehr viel war. Dies führte dazu, dass Guri mit höchster Perfektion behandelt wurde. Sie wurde extrem stark, mit sehr scharfen Reflexen modelliert und vermochte ein technisch verbessertes AA-1 VerboGehirn. Guri war ein einzigartiger Attentäter, der für Xizor genau richtig war, weshalb er fand, dass seine Investition Gur wert war. Jedoch war sie die einzige Ausgabe eines solchen Ausmaßes. Schwarze Sonne thumb|right|Guri neben ihrem neuen Meister, [[Xizor.]] Nachdem Guri angefertigt war, gingen Thrumble und Simonelle wieder zum Imperium. Simonelle startete eine Operation nach einer versteckten Enklave im Minos-Sternhaufen, ein Sektor im Äußeren Rand, worauf Guri zu Xizor versandt wurde. Xizor verhinderte, dass die beiden Wissenschaftler einen weiteren Humanoiden Replikantdroiden entwickelten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Droide Guri ein exklusives Einzelstück bleibt. Thrumble war auf einem sicheren Posten, jedoch wurde der Bauer des Prozessors von Guri ungeschützt zurückgelassen. Nachdem Guri an Xizor geliefert war, schickte dieser sie zu Simonelles Werkstatt, in der sich mehrere unfertige Humanoide Replikantdroiden befanden. Keiner der Droiden war schon mit der vorsichtig gewachsenen Haut umhüllt, als sie eintraf. Einige Computer standen an der Wand, um die Verbo-Gehirn-Prozessoren zu programmieren. Guri nahm Stücke einiger Droiden auf und studierte sie wie ein Kind die Teile eines Puzzels. Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften thumb|right|Guri, ein humanoider [[Droide.]] Guri hatte blaue Augen und langes, fliegendes, goldenes Haar, mit der Figur einer professionellen Tänzerin, sah außerdem gezielt wie ein Mensch aus, um zu verbergen, dass sie eine gnadenlose Killerin ist. Guri wurde dazu programmiert um liebevoll mit ihren Besitzer Xizor umzugehen, sie war darauf ausgelegt, um direkt die Befehle, wie zum Beispiel Mordbefehle, von Xizor auszuführen. Als Attentäterin war sie auf viel tödliches Potential ausgelegt. Ihre Persönlichkeit galt als ruhig, kompetent und professionell, um Xizor als Leibwächterin zu dienen. Guri traute niemand anderem, wie ihrem Meister und war komplett loyal. Sie war ein Bild von jugendlicher Schönheit, dank ihrer straffen, zehn Jahre alte organische Haut, dazu wurde sie darauf ausgelegt, um keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen, dank nicht vorhandener „Nerven“, damit sie sich komplett auf die Ausführung der Befehle und Ideale Xizors konzentrieren konnte. Von Außen her sah Guri nur wie eine normale, attraktive Menschenfrau aus. mit ihrem AA-1 Gehirn, konnte sie die komplette Menge an Programmierung in ihrem Kopf aufnehmen, die für ihre Voraussetzungen benötigt wurden. Hinter den Kulissen *In Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook wird sie sehr übertrieben als „schön“ dargestellt. Dies soll möglicherweise die Besonderheit darstellen, dass sie nur ein Droide ist, jedoch trotzdem eine Menge an Schönheit ausstrahlt, obwohl sie ehrlicherweise eine Killermaschine ist. Quellen *''Der König der Schmugglerthumb|right|200px|Die komplett entwickelte Guri. *Galaxies – An Empire Divided'' *''Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Roman) *''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Comic) *''Shadows of the Empire'' (Videospiel) *''Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars – Shadows of the Empire'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Star Wars Gamer'' (Ausgabe 6: Force Feedback) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 9: Filling in the Shadows) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 9: A Guide to the Vehicles in Shadows of the Empire) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 11: Casting Shadows) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 35: Straight from the Horse's Mouth) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 39: Straight from the Horse's Mouth) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 75: Or Die Trying) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 89: Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy) * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trading Card Game – Rogues and Scoundrels'' (Karte: Guri) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise en:Guri es:Guri nl:Guri ja:グリ pl:Guri pt:Guri ru:Гури fi:Guri Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Humanoide Replikantdroiden Kategorie:Leibwachen Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Legends